Talk:Little Gift Shop of Horrors
Uhh, no The trivia on this page says The plot is very similar to the horror game "Five Nights At Freddy's" developed by Scott Cawthon.. However, assuming this trivia refers to the animatronics-gone-wrong, that takes place in Soos and the Real Girl, which is shown by: #In the SDCC trailer, Soos' date from this episode is seen with Dipper and Mabel dodging an animatronic's attack. #Additionally, in one of the trailers for Soos and the Real Girl, he is seen being attacked by two rat-type animatronics which look pretty much the same as the bear (or whatever it is) and the eagle seen in earlier trailers. So, was this a mishap? Just wanted to make sure. --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 20:58, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :Correct, and even on Soos and the Real Girl that would be wrong. These episodes were written last year and that game debuted in August of this year. 21:03, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Halloween Episode ::Yeah, I agree that it's not a Five Nights reference at all, but if it did in fact belong anywhere, Soos and the Real Girl would be it. --[[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 21:18, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I just want to add that both the Episode and the Game were supposedly based on the Chuck E Cheese franchise which is why people make the assumption. However, Alex Hirsch himself stated that the episode was written a year before the game was released. (He said this on Twitter and someone else from his crew mentioned it on their Tumblr page, Gravi-Team Falls). Bhavishka (talk) 16:08, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Halloween Episode Wasn't the first Halloween episode "Summerween" and not "Headhunters? GreysPrincess (talk) 14:29, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :Yes it was. I changed that. - Jasonbres (talk) 14:29, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Claymotion? Why does "claymation" keep being changed back to "claymotion?" That's not the proper term and is most likely a simple error in the official Disney listing if that's what everyone is going by. A quick search will show that it's actually called "claymation" as it's short for "clay animation." If you even google "Claymotion" it will ask if you meant "Claymation." Where is this "claymotion" source? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clay_animation Unless of course, they're actually talking about the style of juggling called "claymotion" which I doubt... Well, maybe it's a show called "Claymotion" and it's in the overview and the overview rarely has ever misspelled words before User:DamiedeterJR 22:47, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :It's in the official synopsis. And "Claymoton" is a combination of the word "claymation" and "stopmotion." Some in the industry just mash 'em together because there was a period when people called stopmotion things "claymation" even if it wasn't made of clay. I suppose that can be included in the trivia if people think it's interesting enough. 22:56, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Code According to Sabrina Cotugno, this is 3rd episode she storyboarded. Since her storyboarding debute was Soos and the Real Girl, coded 618G-205, and she did not storyboard Sock Opera, coded 618G-206, this episode's code is minimum 618G-208 (if 207 was her second). So ... so how can we understand exactly? Доброжелатель240300 (talk) 15:54, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :I actually know the number is 209, but it'd be nice to get confirmation somewhere. Maybe ask her? 21:05, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Test Tubes I would just like to note that the test tube Stan hands the traveler looks exactly like the test tube McGucket handed Dipper in Dipper's story in The Bottomless Pit. I know that they would animate the test tubes in a similar way, but they both have the same markings, dents, and both liquids are the same color. Anyone have any comments or ideas? :If it is the same, they probably just used the same prop design. If you want to fit the idea story-wise, you can just say Dipper kept the tube and Stan used it. 17:45, October 22, 2014 (UTC) non-canon When is it ever stated that this episode is non-canon? The fact that we see it through the traveler's eyes doesn't mean it's non-canon. The stories may have been fake but is there any actual confirmation that this episode was fake? The fact that we don't see the traveler in the shop later on isn't evidence either.OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 01:56, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :Stan calls them "tales designed to sell my merchandise." So they're probably fabricated. Ylimegirl (talk) 02:03, February 24, 2015 (UTC) But that doesn't mean the entire episode is. Like the traveler. On his page he's marked as noncanon. The events in the episode where he traps the traveler aren't proven to be noncanon.OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 02:07, February 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I forgot to mention this in my original post, but the key for the cipher, spotted in the episode, happens to be "NONCANON.". Hmm... Ylimegirl (talk) 02:08, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :Yes. The story about Mabel and the claymation was noncanon, as were Stan's other stories, but that doesn't mean the episode and the traveler are. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 14:10, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :I still am not buying the part about this being noncanon. I heard in several places that Alex has specifically said that the episode is noncanon, but I have yet to find this information. Did Alex ever say anything on the topic? And, on a related note, how many of the stories in Bottomless Pit are canon? (I'm guessing 4 out of the 5.) Zeoj99 (talk) 00:10, February 27, 2015 (UTC) You can see that episode's talk page if you want to know that info... There is no evidence saying that the traveler isn't canon, in fact he is never in any of the fake stories. He is merely a person who listens to them. I get that the end is way out of character for Stan to keep him in the box, but until Alex or an official Disney source states that this episode isn't canon it stays canon.--Topdarlingwh (talk) 16:46, February 27, 2016 (UTC) What of the cryptogram, "NONCANON"? Although I suppose that may refer to the stories only rather than the entire episode. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 01:02, February 28, 2016 (UTC) (Potentially) Missing Trivia: Stan says, "you can't buy that" and puts away what appears to be the Eye of Sauron, near the beginning of the episode. The medusa-scorpian is sort of like the monster created by Jerry and his wife in Rick and Morty, Big Trouble in Little Sanchez. Although it's not exactly the same, of course. :You should check our List of allusions/Season 2! And just to be clear, the medusa is another Clash of the Titans reference. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8X7W-oPhY48 04:25, August 21, 2016 (UTC)